Anchor devices for holding tendons in a stressed condition in a prestressed concrete slab are known. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,330, a preexisting coating or covering for a wire tendon is sealed to one end of an anchor by a deformable washer which is pressed into a sealing configuration by wedges holding the stressed tendon to the anchor. A plug or cap closes the other end of the anchor. The problem with this device is that it is very difficult to make a precise stripping of the cover on a tendon so that it ends, for example, at the washer. Hence, it is likely difficult to achieve the purpose of the device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,797, shield elements are shown which fit over one end of the anchor body and extend out over a portion of the tendon. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,974, a shield member is formed to extend from paper wrapper about the tendon to a tube which is installed during pouring of the concrete around the anchor and a form holding the anchor body. After the concrete hardens, the tube is removed. The shield member remains in place, but its intent is simply to prevent concrete from entering the tube and contacting the exposed cable of the tendon since after the tube is removed, the shield member does not extend to the anchor member. Over the years, this mechanism will not prevent corrosive fluids from seeping through the concrete and contacting the exposed cable. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,462, the space between a shield member and the anchor body is filled with a grease or some other corrosion protection substance.
Known devices do not consider the needs of large prestressed slabs wherein both end anchors and intermediate anchors are required and wherein corrosion protection should be provided for the exposed cable of a tendon in the regions of each of the several anchors. In this regard, known anchors do not show mechanism for providing fast, efficient and positive sealing connections at selectively one or both ends of an anchor.